


Rumor Has It

by KitKaos



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: „Na... du kennst ihn gut, eben... Du weißt schon...“ Lois schien schon wieder um ihre Fassung bemüht zu sein. Wie spaßig! „Ihr redet doch hin und wieder mal am Kaffeeautomaten. Du zeigst ihm Metropolis... Dein Schlafzimmer...“ Sie schien ungeduldig zu werden.





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist im Rahmen eines sogenannten Ficathon auf dem FoLC-Forum entstanden. Erst mal ein ganz ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an Mellie für die Organisation, an alle, die mitgemacht haben, schließlich ist das auch ein riesiger Motivations-Faktor - und, last but not least, ein großer Dank an Anne für die Tritte in den Hintern und die Last-Minute-Beta! *hugs*

Meine erinnerungswürdigsten Momente beim Planet? Das ist lange her, müssen Sie wissen. Sehr lange. Natürlich ist diese Zeit schon etwas Besonderes gewesen. Die Atmosphäre dort. Die Kollegen. Und wohl einer der Momente, die mir am besten im Gedächtnis geblieben sind, ist, als eine gedemütigte Lois Lane mich allen Ernstes um Hilfe gebeten hat...  
  
...  
  
Es war wirklich ein Bild für die Götter, als Lois so auf meinen Schreibtisch zu kam – ihre biedere Blazer-Rock-Kombi hatte inzwischen ein Eigenleben entwickelt: Sie stand nur so vor Dreck und Schlamm und rutschte scheinbar ständig in Positionen, die so nicht gewollt waren. Zumindest waren Lois' Hände fast ununterbrochen dabei, alles mit fahrigen Bewegungen wieder zurecht zu ziehen. Oh, hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ihr linker Absatz abgebrochen war? Oder war's ihr rechter? Egal, jedenfalls humpelte sie dadurch – und hatte sie etwa einen leichten Rechtsdrall?...  
  
Eigentlich hätte ich Mitleid empfinden müssen, aber es ging einfach nicht. Es war einfach zu herrlich, wie Miss Ich-bin-die-Beste mal eine 'Lektion fürs Leben' abbekommen hatte!  
  
„Spar dir das Grinsen, Cat!“ Lois funkelte mich an und war bereits dabei sich wieder umzudrehen.  
  
Ich muss gestehen, ich dachte ja nicht dran, mich von unserer kleinen Emanze einschüchtern zu lassen. „Das war doch sicher nicht alles, weshalb du den weiten Weg zu mir unternommen hast, Lois, oder?“  
  
„Vergiss es einfach! Ich habe meine Meinung geändert.“ zischte sie giftig.  
  
„Warum? Weil ich mich über deinen Aufzug amüsiere? Das ist doch nichts Neues. Also, von Frau zu Frau, was hast du auf dem Herzen, Lois?“ Wenigstens versuchte ich, das Grinsen etwas unter Kontrolle zu bringen, auch wenn es mir sicher nicht ganz gelang.  
  
Einen Moment schien Lois mit sich zu ringen. Gut, dass sie einen gewissen Stolz hatte, hatte ich ja schon vorher gewusst. Aber schließlich wandte sie sich mir doch wieder zu, ruhig, gefasst. Gefährlich. Ich kannte diesen Trick nur zu gut. Jeder Mann, der glaubt eine Frau würde sich so schnell wieder beruhigen, ist verloren. Da werden sie erst so richtig gefährlich... „Sag mal, Cat...“  
  
Ich war auf der Hut. „Ja?“  
  
„Du und Clark... ihr kennt euch doch gut?“ Wie unschuldig sie sich bemühte zu klingen!  
  
Ich beschloss sie ein wenig zappeln zu lassen. Lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Was meinst du mit _gut_?“  
  
„Na... gut, eben... Du weißt schon...“ Lois schien schon wieder um ihre Fassung bemüht zu sein. Wie spaßig! „Ihr redet doch hin und wieder mal am Kaffeeautomaten. Du zeigst ihm Metropolis... Dein Schlafzimmer...“ Sie schien ungeduldig zu werden.  
  
„Lois, du bist doch nicht etwa... eifersüchtig?“ Ich konnte spüren, wie mein Grinsen ganz von selbst noch breiter wurde. War im verschrobenen Denken der Lois Lane endlich ein Mann ihrer Aufmerksamkeit wert, weil er sich als ebenbürtig bewiesen hatte?  
  
„Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler...“ schnaubte Lois und wollte sich schon wieder zum Gehen umwenden.  
  
„Nein, warte!“ Das war viel zu interessant. „Also, was ist es dann? Wie kann ich dir helfen? Was willst du wissen?“  
  
Lois sah sich verstohlen nach Clarks Schreibtisch um und ich folgte ihrem Blick. Leer. Clark war nicht da. Als Lois das bemerkte, konnte ich beobachte, wie sich ihr Kiefer entschlossen nach vorn schob und ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment zu Schlitzen verengten. Sie beugte sich verschwörerisch zu mir, weit über die Schreibtischplatte herüber, und zischte, „Alles! Jeden noch so kleinen Dreck, den Mister Clark 'Provinztölpel' Kent aus Smallville, Kansas, am Stecken hat!“  
  
Ich nickte bedächtig, während ich mir ein Bild von der Situation machte. Eisklotz Lane entwickelte nur bei ihrer Arbeit Ehrgeiz. Clark Kent schnappte ihr einen Artikel weg, während er sie gleichzeitig auch noch zurecht stutzte. Lois Lane gab sich zwar nach wie vor überlegen, wollte jedoch sicher gehen. Hätte sie damals gegen Claude mehr in der Hand gehabt, wer weiß wie die Dinge dann gestanden hätten... „Und du meinst, ich weiß da mehr als du?“  
  
„Bist du die Planet-Klatschbase oder nicht?“ Das saß. Auch wenn es abwertend klang, war ich doch auf meinen Ruf mehr oder weniger stolz.  
  
„In Ordnung. Aber setz dich erst mal. Du machst mich noch ganz fahrig!“ Lois sollte ruhig ein wenig zappeln. Auch wenn ich ihr half, hieß das nicht, dass ich ihr die Oberhand überließ.  
  
Ungeduldig riss Lois sich den zweiten Stuhl heran und setzte sich. Schlug das Bein über. Starrte mich missmutig an, während ich mir in aller Ruhe noch ein Glas Grapefruitsaft eingoss. Setzte sich wieder gerade hin. Schlug das andere Bein über.  
  
Schließlich erlöste ich sie dann doch, bevor sie erneut aufstehen und gehen konnte, und meinte seelenruhig, „Clark ist schwul.“  
  
Das hatte Lois nicht erwartet. Sie saß nun völlig still da und sah mich ungläubig an. Wartete sie etwa, dass ich erklärte, das wäre nur ein Scherz? Da könnte sie lange warten... Als ich nur nickte, schnappte sie sich sogar einen der Notizblöcke und einen Bleistift von meinem Schreibtisch und notierte sich irgendwas darauf. „Woher weißt du das?“  
  
Ich musste erneut grinsen. „Lois, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass unser Junge vom Land, nur weil er aus einem Kaff irgendwo im Nirgendwo kommt, ein unbeschriebenes Blatt ist?“ Ich nahm einen Schluck Saft und ließ die Worte erst einmal wirken. Glaubte ich selbst daran? Nun ja, schließlich hatte mich Kent oft genug abblitzen lassen – mich, die ich jeden Mann kriege, den ich will! So resistent kann keiner sein, da blieb eigentlich nur diese eine Lösung... „Außerdem, überleg doch mal – hast du Kent denn schon mal eingehender beobachtet? Ich schon. Und die Menge an OGTs – 'obviously gay traits', offensichtlich schwule Charakterzüge – ist wirklich erstaunlich.“  
  
„Welche?“ Lois schrieb wie eine Wilde auf dem Notizblock herum, ohne dabei aufzusehen. Aber ich glaube, auf ihren Wangen konnte ich eine leichte Röte ausmachen...  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich wahr, wie Clark wieder in die Redaktion geschlendert kam, sich einen Kaffee holte und dann wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte. „Na, das Offensichtlichste ist ganz sicher, dass so ein gutaussehender Kerl in seinem Alter keine Freundin hat. Sicheres Zeichen. Dann natürlich seine quietschbunten Krawatten, meinst du nicht? Welcher heterosexuelle Mann, der etwas auf sich hält, würde so etwas anziehen?... Und wenn man davon mal absieht, hat Clark einen ziemlich guten Sinn für Mode. Stell dir nur mal vor, wie seine Anzüge auch aussehen könnten – altmodischer, schlecht sitzender Tweed, am besten noch ein Pullunder darunter...“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Und beobachtete amüsiert weiter. „Oh, und der abstehende kleine Finger, wenn er aus seiner Tasse trinkt...“  
  
„Und er tanzt gern und kann das auch noch gut,“ warf Lois ein, gedankenverloren auf dem Bleistift herumkauend.  
  
Ich nickte. „Na siehst du. Außerdem ist er meistens sanftmütig, zuvorkommend und viel zu nett. Ich wette, er kocht auch noch leidenschaftlich. Wie viele Beweise brauchst du _noch_ , Lois?“  
  
„Neulich habe ich ihn dann auch noch in seiner neuen Wohnung erwischt, zusammen mit einem ziemlich seltsamen Kerl. Die haben beide ziemlich ertappt gewirkt. Ob das dann wohl sein... Liebhaber war?“ Arme Lois, sie musste sich wohl erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen...  
  
„Möglich.“ Ich zuckte möglichst beiläufig die Schultern und konnte von meinem Platz aus gut beobachten, wie Clark von Perry in dessen Büro gerufen wurde. „Ich frage mich ja, ob der Chef davon weiß...“  
  
„Wieso sollte Perry so etwas kümmern?“  
  
„Denk doch mal nach, Lois!“ Nun war es an mir, mich verschwörerisch zu ihr hinüber zu beugen. „Das bleibt unter uns, ja?... Weißt du noch, für welche Artikel Clark eingestellt wurde? 'Paarungsrituale des blauen Schwanzwarzen-Gecko' – so hieß das Ding doch, oder? Wer wird denn bitte _ernsthaft_ für so etwas eingestellt? Noch dazu beim _Daily Planet_? Von _Perry White_?“  
  
Lois' Augen wurden groß und ich konnte mehr als nur einen Funken Ungläubigkeit darin erkennen. „Du willst damit doch nicht etwa sagen, dass...?“  
  
„Dass es sein könnte, dass Clark Kent und Perry... du weißt schon... Möglich wäre es doch, oder? Weil du musst wirklich zugeben, Lois, Artikel über irgendwelches Viehzeug sind nicht das Niveau des weltberühmten Daily Planet,“ meinte ich mit Nachdruck. Ob ich das selbst so glaubte, wusste ich nicht. Wohl eher nicht; aber es machte Spaß, Lois so zu sehen, wie sie um ihre Beherrschung rang.  
  
Bis sie schließlich den Kopf schüttelte. „Moment mal, eingestellt worden ist Kent doch gar nicht für diese Artikel. Sondern für die Story über das Theater...“ Lois wirkte ganz eindeutig erleichtert.  
  
Gut, das hatte ich vergessen. „Okay, also weiß Perry wohl eher nichts davon...“  
  
„Aber ist das schon genug, um gegen Kent etwas in der Hand zu haben?“ überlegte Lois laut. Als sie einen Einfall zu haben schien. „Sekunde! Was ist, wenn Clark sogar etwas mit Superman am Laufen hat?“  
  
„Superman ist auch schwul?“ hakte ich ungläubig nach.  
  
Lois sah mich ein wenig verloren an, bevor sie sich erneut über ihre Notizen beugte. „Ich hoffe nicht.“ Wurde sie jetzt etwa wirklich rot?  
  
Na ja, wer wollte schon hoffen, dass Superman schwul war? Der Großteil der Männerwelt vielleicht – aber ganz sicher keine Frau, die Single – oder auch nicht – und halbwegs bei Sinnen war. Schließlich war Superman ein Prachexemplar von Mann... Ich würde ihn bestimmt nicht von der Bettkante stoßen! Und Lois war schließlich sogar mit ihm geflogen. Mehrmals. Trotzdem musste ich zugeben, dass wir von Superman herzlich wenig wirklich sicher wussten... „Vielleicht weißt du ja mehr, aber im Grunde können wir das nicht sicher sagen. Er taucht auf, wenn er gebraucht wird. Und verschwindet danach wieder genauso spurlos wie er gekommen ist. Wohin und was er sonst macht, weiß keiner... Und es hat sich ja doch schon soweit herausgestellt, dass Clark einen recht guten Draht zu ihm hat,“ gab ich zu bedenken.  
  
Lois nickte langsam. „Er scheint immer zu wissen, wo Superman zu finden ist,“ stimmte sie zu. „Und vor Trask hat er das ja sogar zugegeben. Irgendwie... Oh Gott, ich hab mich völlig vor ihm blamiert. Ich habe Clark von Superman vorgeschwärmt, von seinem... Ich bin doch so ein Idiot! Aber Superman ist auch... er hat auch interessiert gewirkt... Hab ich mir das etwa nur eingebildet?... Wetten, die beiden sitzen nach Feierabend zusammen und... tun irgendwas, was zwei... Männer halt so tun... und lachen sich über mich ins Fäustchen!“ Lois' Verzweiflung schwang zusehends in Rage um. „Die haben Nerven! Wie können sie es wagen, mich so...! Dem werd ich was husten!“ Sie sprang regelrecht aus ihrem Stuhl auf und humpelte aufgebracht zu Clarks Schreibtisch hinüber.  
  
„Ich komme mit.“ So etwas konnte ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen. Hastig stand ich ebenfalls auf und folgte Lois.  
  
Doch Clark kam uns bereits mit besorgter Miene entgegen. Hatte er unser Gespräch etwa mitgehört? Über diese Distanz? Schließlich war mein Schreibtisch doch ein gutes Stück von seinem entfernt. Das war eigentlich nicht möglich... „Lois, kann ich dich...?“  
  
Doch Lois ließ Clark nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance auszureden. „Kent, du bist wirklich das Letzte! Dass du mir die Story wegschnappst, damit kann ich ja noch umgehen... Auch damit, dass du schwul bist... Ich hab nichts gegen Homosexuelle, im Gegenteil, ich bin da ja sehr offen und das geht mich ja auch gar nichts an... Aber... aber...“ Sie war mit jedem Wort lauter geworden.  
  
„Aber... was, Lois?“ Clark schien seine Stimme absichtlich neutral und relativ leise zu halten. Er wirkte sehr ernst, als wäre gerade sein bester Freund gestorben – oder sein dunkelstes Geheimnis aufgedeckt worden?  
  
Auf Lois' Gesicht spiegelte sich eine leichte Verwunderung. „Du gibst es also zu?“ So einfach hätte ich es mir aber auch nicht vorgestellt. Clark war wirklich schwul...  
  
Clark warf mir einen kurzen, nicht zu deutenden Blick zu, woraufhin ich ihm meinerseits einen traurigen Augenaufschlag schenkte. Doch den schien er bereits schon nicht mehr zu bemerken. An Lois gewandt fuhr er im gleichen Ton wie vorhin fort, „Kann ich das mit dir unter vier Augen besprechen?“ Clark war wirklich schwul...  
  
Ich konnte sehen, wie Lois eigentlich schon ablehnen wollte, schließlich aber doch verkrampft nickte. „In Ordnung...“  
  
Und so führte Clark unter den versammelten Blicken der neugierigen Redaktion Lois zum Aufzug. Als sich die Türen hinter den beiden wieder geschlossen hatten, ging ich langsam, wie in Trance, wieder zurück zu meinem Schreibtisch. Clark war wirklich schwul...  
  
Ich setzte mich, nippte an meinem Grapefruitsaft. Mein Blick blieb zum wiederholten Mal an den geschlossenen Aufzugtüren hängen. Was er Lois wohl erzählte? Ob er Superman wohl anrief, damit der auch noch dazu kam? Ménage-à-trois...? Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, nicht laut aufzulachen. Nein, beim besten Willen nicht...  
  
 _Ende_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hier noch meine Vorgaben:
>
>> Meine drei Wünsche *Lampe reib*: Cat Grant in Action (oder Cation? Das hatte ich zuerst getippt. Passt irgendwie...), Lois, die versucht, hinter Clarks Geheimnis zu kommen und ein Crack Pairing (also eines, das eigentlich gar nicht passt)  
> Was ich nicht will: Endloses Rumgesülze, zuviel Introspektion, Revelation  
> bevorzugte Season: S1 (logischerweise), aber Cat darf auch gerne später noch mal auftauchen, wenn es plausibel ist.
> 
> Tja, nachdem ich ja wirklich ein Fan von Cat in Action bin (yay, danke, Lara Joelle! :D ), hab ich mich über dieses Assignment gefreut wie Tofu-Schnitzel – allerdings sind die No-nos für ausgerechnet mich eine ziemliche Herausforderung, da ich weiß, dass ich einen Hang zu den ersten beiden und eine Vorliebe für das dritte habe... Aber entscheidet selber...


End file.
